1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for executing an application designated by an authenticated user, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus is known which includes a user authentication apparatus, and provides an application dedicated to an authenticated user. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-101484 describes an image transmission apparatus for transmitting read image data to the e-mail address of an authenticated user. This document also describes a button for automatically setting the e-mail address of the authenticated user as a transmission address.
The above-described conventional technique, however, cannot transmit data by automatically setting the addresses of the members of a group (for example, a section) to which the authenticated user belongs.